This invention relates generally to a locking mechanism and system for controlling the shifting of a lever for an automotive transmission, and more particularly for such locking mechanism for locking the shift lever in a park position against rotation to other gear positions. More specifically, this invention relates to a locking mechanism and system which is responsive to the application of the brakes of the automotive vehicle and/or to a steering lockout mechanism located in the steering column of a vehicle controlled by the ignition key of the vehicle.